Dancing with Daddy
by EmmaD14
Summary: Cammie dances with her daddy. ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

'Daddy, dance with me!' a little girl with flowing blonde hair pulled on Matt's hand, pulling him onto the dance floor as a well-known pop tune started to play. The man allowed his daughter to drag him, anything to make her happy, but his dance skills were not up to scratch according to his little Cammie.

'That's not dancing, daddy, that's just standing and swaying! You have to dance like this.' She then proceeded to flail her arms around and jump around in front of him. She looked up and smiled a toothy grin at him waiting for him to copy her dance move. He may have been a spy and able to stand interrogation and torture but looking at his daughters smile he couldn't help but break and do the 'dance' move.

Unfortunately for Matt his wife, wife's sister and his best friend were all sitting down, along with many of his colleges, and they could see everything that was happening on the dance floor including his dancing. Lots of pictures were taken and lots of laughs were made as they watched the two.

'She has Matt wrapped around her little finger.' Joe laughed as her watched his best friend dance around like an idiot.

'I know, isn't it hilarious!' Rachel and Abby joined in with his laughing as they snapped pictures.

Back on the dance floor the song had changed, it was slower but that didn't stop Cammie's effort to impress and jump around as fast as she could. Matt however had another idea, he may love his daughter but he had had enough of the little kid dancing.

He lifted Cammie up spinning her around; she giggled her face lighting up as she spun around in her daddy's arms. He held her in his arms and spun, dancing with his little girl.

The song changed again and the tempo quickened up again, but the song wasn't a pop song it was a 'proper dance song' as Cammie would say. A couple took position in the middle of the dance floor and started to dance. Cammie had only seen dancing like that on the TV.

'Daddy, can you teach me to dance like that?' she said in a whisper, pointing to the couple that were now moving across the dance floor with precision and poise. Matt hadn't danced like that for years, but the look on his daughters face made him nod and say 'sure, sweetheart', he really was wrapped around her little finger, but oh well.

He placed her on the floor, allowing her to stand, and leant down so he was on her level. 'Okay, stand up, back straight' he placed his hand on her back 'now put your hands on my waist, okay?' she followed his instructions and smiled at him. 'Now keep your hands there as I stand up'. She did as she was told but she could hardly reach his waist.

'Daddy, I'm too little and I can't go on my tippy toes for too long.' Her face looked heart broken and she dropped her arms, crossing them in front of her. 'Okay sweetie, don't cry, daddy has a plan!' He said in his cheesiest voice that always made Cammie laugh at him. It worked and she looked at him, smiling.

'All you have to do is stand on my toes' he picked Cammie up and placed her on his feet, 'now you can reach and you don't have to hurt you precious little toes.' He poked her on the nose and she held onto his waist.

'Now we just have to sway, and when I lift my feet you lift your feet as well, okay' she nodded but didn't look up as she was too concentrated with looking at her feet. They swayed and moved to the music for a few minutes but Cammie was getting bored and she was watching the couple dancing quickly and moving around the floor.

'Daddy, can we move around the floor' she asked looking up at him with a pout.

'Of course we can', he took her off of his feet and bowed in front of her, 'may I have this dance?' He asked in a posh voice.

'Sure you can daddy' she laughed at his voice. He then hoisted her up into his arms. Taking one of her hands into his and holding it out in front of them, he started to move quickly around the dance floor. Cammie was smiling, laughing her head off at her dad as he narrowly missed his work colleagues that were also dancing, Matt also found himself laughing as he looked at his daughters face, and when he saw his families faces as he looked out at the audience to their dancing.

They were all laughing at him, Rachel looked at Cammie with a smile that only a mother had and looked at Matt with a laugh that only a wife could get away with. Joe and Abby could hardly sit still they were laughing that much, but Matt couldn't help his smile even though he was making a fool of himself.

He continued to dance around the dance floor, weaving in-between the dancers, for several minutes. By then Matt believed his arms were about to fall off, but Cammie saved him by saying she wanted a drink. They left the dance floor walking towards their table. Cammie ran off towards her mother.

'Mummy, daddy taught me how to dance proper! Did you see mummy?' she launched herself into Rachel's lap and grabbed for her drink on the table.

'Yes, kiddo, I saw you and daddy dancing, you were very good.' She kissed the top of Cammie's head.

'Will you dance with me, mummy?' Cammie said once she had finished her drink.

'Of course I will but I don't think I can dance as well as daddy.'

'It's okay mummy, I'm an expert.' Cammie nodded at Rachel holding her hand as they walked towards the dance floor.

Matt sat down on the table grabbing his beer, 'great dancing Matt' Abby snickered.

'Yeah you've got a future in it if this spy thing doesn't work out for you.' Joe joined in making fun of his friend, Abby gave Joe a high-five.

'Yeah, yeah laugh it up you two but just you wait she'll be having you two dancing in a minute because we all know I'm not the only one who is wrapped around that little girls finger!' They continued to snicker, but Matt couldn't bring himself to mind as he watched his wife dancing with his little girl. His two girls. His world.


End file.
